Leaving
by Cponish17
Summary: What if Dimitri died? What if Rose left this world? What if everyone left Rose? How would Rose react? I know it sounds like its been done before, but mine focuses on all of the characters. PLEASE READ! Reveiws are not required but are greatly appriciated!
1. Rose POV

Set after the cabin. One Shot.

* * *

><p>Summary: What if instead of Dimitri turning in the fight he dies. Then Rose's world crashes in on her. Her life starts to fall apart. This is her final goodbye to the world.<p>

* * *

><p>There's a question I ask myself every day.<p>

"Why?" I whisper it every night, and every day, quietly, and silently as if it had never been asked at all. But I know it has. I sometimes rephrase the question.

"Why did Adrian leave?"

"Why did Lissa have to go?"

"Why did Eddie and Mia move?"

"Why didn't Christian go with Lissa?"

"Why did he die?"

But I know the answer, I always know the answer.

"He died." It's as simple, and clear, as that. This all happened after he left, after he died. He left me alone. He died, and so did I, inside. Soon I started not eating, talking, moving, training, or anything else I had done when he was here. It hasn't been that long ago that he died. It's only been seven days. It's been seven long, endless, pain-filled days of my life. I used to be amazing, beautiful, fast, independent, and happy.

Now if I look into the mirror I see a human, unable to tell if a girl or boy. I see a human, with dark brown eyes, almost black, but definably lifeless and absent. Lips gone pale from lack of nutrition, and frizzy brown hair, slick with grease and adorned with sweat. If you look closely enough you'll see claw marks up and down its arms, red as if just etched into its skin. You'll see pain written on her face and stamped on her forehead with an unrecognizable look in her eyes. This _thing_ in the mirror trapping a young girl inside begging to get out.

But back to the present, you'll see a girl, on the floor curled into a ball pulling at her hair with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

I know what I'm doing tonight.

I have to.

Tonight is the only chance you have.

I am.

You're too afraid.

No you're not.

Her brain tells her too many things. She can't do this. The pain is too much. I walk into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. I go to the shower and get what I need. Breathe. Without another idea I slide it gently across my arms, my wrists, my elbows, every one of my fingers. Little slits. And I smile. I smile a sickly sweet smile, a smile that scares the part of my brain telling me this is wrong. I start to feel dizzy and I sit down on the granite white floor. I start to cry harder than ever before.

I start to think. Dimitri. He died for you, why are you doing this? Why? He wouldn't want this. He died for you Rose, for you. Not for Lissa. Lissa. She left me. But why? She never told me. She only left me a note that said,

_Dear Rose,_

_I can't see you like this. Forgive me._

_Love,_

_Lissa_

That's all she said. Eddie and Mia didn't even leave a note they just got up and left. It hurts, a lot.

I feel my soul slipping away.

I start to see something, or someone. I don't know who. But they held their hand out for me and I took it. I was slipping away from my body. I finally grasped their hands and felt callouses adorning his hand. Just then he started to fully form. Long brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and his tall muscular frame.

He was just as I last saw him. I don't care if I was leaving everyone. I was going to spend eternity with Dimitri. Where I could hold him forever. And he could be mine.

* * *

><p>What did ya think? Reveiw...for rose, and all the children...and world PEACE!<p>

~Courtney~


	2. Christian POV

OK so I know I said this was gonna be a one-shot but it's so hard to refuse. So here u go.

* * *

><p><span>Christian POV<span>

Has anybody ever felt so much pain, you can't breathe right? Well imagine it where you can't even think straight. That's how it was when Lissa left me, and Rose. Rose has been locked in her room for… seven days. I'm worried. If I can't protect Lissa anymore' I'll protect what she loves. But what I don't get is why Lissa just got up and left, it wasn't easy for her. But for her to leave her best friend, it must have been something pretty damn important. Even though she left me, I still love her. Why do I still love her?

_Because she gave you something you haven't felt in years… _answered a small voice in the back of my head. I can't finish that sentence today, maybe someday, but not today. It hurts too much to think about the way she loved me.

_The way her soft fingers would trace all the scars on your body, and the way she looked at you with those sparkling, emerald green eye. But your favorite, the way she kissed your with her pale pink lips tha- _

"Stop it." I whispered to myself. I can't think like that, especially when you're supposed to visit Rose. You're supposed to be strong for her, and you can't do that if you can't even think straight.

I have to be strong or her.

* * *

><p>I'll update later. PEACE!<p>

READ & REVEIW!

~Courtney~


	3. Lissa POV

Ok this is all from before they found Rose all alone, in her room. And they are supposed to be at the academy 3 months after the fight. I know I don't talk about the aftereffects of the attack on the school. But drama is way more interesting!

* * *

><p><span>Lissa POV<span>

No. NO! It can't be! No, I can't be. I can't be pregnant! I'm too young! My parents would be so disappointed. Andre would be so disappointed.

"No," I whispered to the little stick in my hand, "You're lying!" But undoubtly, staring back at me was a bold, green, plus sign. I didn't know what to do. So I sunk to my knees and cried.

How will Christian react? How will I be known from now on? The girl who got pregnant at 17? No way in hell! Most importantly, how will Christian react? What will Rose think? And as if a light bulb has been flicked on in my head, I remembered our conversation from yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

"_Christian?" I asked, out of the blue._

"_Yes," He answered half asleep._

"_Do you want children?"_

_He shot out of bed, his crystal blue eyes even visible in the dark._

"_Excuse me! Are you pregnant? You can't be! I'm only sevente-"_

"_Christian!" I interrupted, "I'm not pregnant. I was just asking." He calmed down, and the tension in his body disappeared. He gently eased back on the bed, and wrapped his pale arms around my fragile body, cradling me as if I was a baby._

"_I-I've never really thought of it, I guess. But I don't want children right now, maybe in the future, but not right now. I want to graduate, I want to go to college, I want to marry you. I love you so, so much. Valissa Dragimor I love you, and you are my world, I want children, but not right now. I want to only focus on you, and I want you to only focus on me," he winked at me, "I promise I won't ever leave you, ever. Do you believe me?"_

"_Do you cross your heart, hope to die?" I questioned with an amused tone. I love him so, so much._

_He brought his finger to his chest, and made an "x" motion over where his heart was, "I cross my heart, hope to die." He finished off the line._

_~End of Flashback~_

He doesn't want children. I can't do this to him, I just can't. I'll leave him. I have to. I'll leave him because, I love him.

If I leave Christian I'm going to leave Rose. I can't take everything from Christian. Rose and Christian are like siblings. I can't make them leave each other. The worst part is I know Rose would leave him, for me.

I would never want to hurt them purposely. I have no choice. It's been two days since he "crossed his heart, hoped to die" and Rose "promised to always be there for me", but I never made any promise for that reason. So I can leave.

No strings attached. That's how I'll leave. I will change my phone number, get a new email, and move. I will raise his child. Then one day I'll come back for him, when he has succeeded. It's not gonna be easy, since I'm the last Dragomir and all, but I'll make a deal with the queen. Hopefully, she'll understand.

I started pack the essentials, clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, toiletries, etc. All my stuff fit into one small suitcase, and a duffel bag. I set them by my door and left, to break the man that own my heart, feelings and hopefully make him leave me.

I made my way to his door, and knocked once, twice, three times. I waited, and waited. It could have been an eternity, I wouldn't have known, until his door swung open to reveal him in a black tee-shirt with a name of a band written across the breast spot on his shirt, and him in plain simple jeans. His hair fell into his face, and a cheeky grin, lit up his whole face, when he saw me.

"Christian?" I asked curiously, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," he shuffled me inside, and shut the door softly behind me, "What you, wanna talk about?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. I opened my mouth again, "I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving." I just blurted out absentmindedly. Immediately, thinking of my future without Christian by my side, tears spread to my eyes, "Can you tell Rose there's something in my room for her?" I said to him knowing, those would be the last words I ever said to him.

All he did was nod, never looking up at my face. Me, knowing I would never see, that heartbreakingly warm, sweet face, and those deep Carribian sea, crystal blue, clear eyes again, I walked away from him. I was almost gone, but not before I heard him say, "I will always love you. I cross my heart hope to die." And if I listen closely enough I could hear a tear of pain, and betrayal falling down his sharp cheek bones and onto the floor, where a bunch of others would be shed for the loss, of the love of his life, Valissa Dragomir.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think. Is it all starting to make sense? I fyou have ANY questions PM me, or just leave it when you review. Cause you will Review! PLEASE! I'M DESPRATE! :D<p>

~Courtney~


	4. Adrian POV

Adrian POV

What is true love, if the person you feel for, doesn't feel the same as you? What if you promised you'd change how you act, but she doesn't believe you?

I mean, how do you say, to a girl you would change the world for, that although you have said this to many girls, you mean it… that although you love another man, I will always be there for you? It may sound simple, but right now, it seems like the hardest thing in the world. How would you feel if she was with you and she was thinking about some other guy, she's supposedly "in love" with?

Rose is the girl I'm talking about, the girl I'm always thinking about! But since Belikov died, she's been locked in her room for the past two or three months, only eating the bare minimal, to survive. When I come to see her all she thinks, and talks, about is Belikov. Over the past week she's left me in the dark, not answering her door, not picking up her phone, barely eating the meals we send to her room.

I just can't take it anymore! I can't! I'm being driven over the edge, by a girl who doesn't even feel the same for me! The darkness is enough! I can't deal with her anymore! Even though I love her, I really do, I have to leave. I can barely breathe when I think about leaving her, especially after Belikov died, but I have to. Besides she has Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia to help her get through her depressed stage.

Ugh! I need a drink! I walked over to the door that stored all my booze, and which not, and got out a half empty bottle of Russian Vodka and took a swig. I loved the feeling of the scorching liquid sliding down my throat, and the burn I feel in my stomach after. I guess that's what happens when you're over powered by your emotions.

Now all I have to do is make a list of tasks, I have yet to complete. First, finish off my bottle of Russian Vodka. Second, pack my bags. Third, call my Aunt Tatiana, and ask if I could visit her. Forth, bribe Kirova into letting me use the academy's jets to fly to court. Fifth, get out of here with no goodbyes, or promises to "keep in touch". I can't bear to say goodbye.

I downed the rest of the Vodka and got to my feet, the room twirling slightly, but bearably. I walked-or should I say stumbled-over to my closet, grabbed a handful of designer clothes aligned in plastic, dry cleaning bags, and chucked them into my suitcase, not caring about if the clothes got wrinkles, or not. As I was thinking about what I should pack, and take with me, my mind drifted back to Rose.

I wish I could take her with me. But I had to keep reminding myself that she was the reason why I'm leaving.

Sometime during that my mind started picturing the way she walked, a weird, but elegant picture, enhanced into high definition.

_The way her back and neck twist and rock when she walks. Or the way her feet drag, slightly, against the pavement. The way she will "strut" everything she has. She is beautiful in everything she does. The way your pulse would race when she was nea-_

Whoa! I need to stop! I need to leave! I wobbled my head slightly to clear the beautiful images, of a beautiful girl, from my mind. I looked over to my left, to see my fully packed bags, resting on the silk sheets of my king bed.

I stood up from my bed and looked over my room for my phone, so I could call my aunt. I found it lying on the sink in the bathroom, from when I was packing my toiletries. I scrolled down on my contacts and found "Aunt". I dialed the number, and it rung and rung. On the second to last ring she picked up.

"Hey Aunt Tatiana!" I said into the phone, putting a fake smile onto my face, knowing she couldn't see it.

"Hello Adrian." She replied in a cool tone.

"I have a question."

"Yes?" she replied in a queenly tone, from which I could tell there were others in the room.

"I was wondering if I could come and visit for a while."

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll be there around… seven o'clock tonight."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." I hung up. Then, I dialed the old bitch's number. She picked up, on the first ring.

"Hello, this is Ellen Kirova speaking."

"Why yes, hello Ellen. This is Adrian. I have a question." I asked putting as much flirtatiousness into my voice. **(AN: Is that even a real word!)**

"How may I help you Lord Ishakov?" she asked formally.

"I have official business to attend at court, and I was going to ask if I may use the Academy's jet?"

"Of course you may, Lord Ishakov." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you. I must get going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lord Isha-" I shut the phone, in the middle of the last sentence.

All that's left to do is leave. Shit.

* * *

><p>Is it all making sense? If you have any constructive critisism, leave a comment and i will reply in the next chapter. And as I said last time, I'M DESPRATE, REVEIW!<p>

Thank you,

~Courtney~


End file.
